Fish Out Of Water
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: During the Cold War the United States has gained two assets to help them win the fight against the Soviet Union. One will be known as the Amphibian Man while the other is a Mermaid. Alone and separated from her pod the Mermaid must fight to survive and escape back home. Allies will be made and perhaps connection? *Based off Shape of Water 2017 Film and Siren 2018 Television Show*
1. Chapter 1

**Fish Out Of Water Prologue **

_In the timespan the legendary Cold War between the Soviet Union and the United States of America dominates from 1945 to 1991 is at a vicious frenzy. Both sides are trying to seriously outdo each other in the space race. It's really reached such a climax that either one will practically do anything, going to unbelievable and grotesque lengths to get what they want out of this. _

_To be more specific about this literally capturing a clearly sentient species rare and barely known to man in order to gain whatever advantages they can get. _

_In 1962 a male humanoid amphibian is stolen from the Amazon River in South America and taken to a secret government laboratory in Baltimore, Maryland for intense study._

_Only this Amphibian Man isn't the only mysterious life form they've recently acquired through questionable means. _

_Off the coast of New England is where they obtained this particular asset. _

_Here is where the U.S. government caught the Mermaid._

_This young and lone female had been hunting with her sister close to the oceans surface pursuing a school of blue fish. Food had been a little scarce in their territory lately so they wanted to expand range in order to help the pod. Practically every Mermaid and Merman has been warned to never swim too close to the surface because of all the dangers that apply here. Unfortunately for one, not heeding this most crucial law is a very big and fatal mistake to her undoing. _

_As the younger of the two is about to make her kill a net appears out of nowhere encasing her and the majority of the blue fish. She tries to escape, but it's all for not. She's dragged to the surface trapped in a net. _

_All she can do it clutch the metallic and unbreakable netting calling for her sister to save her. The captured ones sister can do nothing as she watches her companion get pulled to the surface releasing a mournful, distressed, and sorrowful wail. _

_In this case there's absolutely nothing either of them can do. It's completely out of their hands._

_Now the Mermaid is stuck in a situation that no one of her species should ever find themselves entangled in. _

_At the mercy and a prisoner of Humans._

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one so far. ;D **

**I know, I know, there's no need to say it. I have serious mermaid mania. I think it's because the show Siren is about to premiere a brand new season in less than two weeks now. I'm very excited about it. I love that show very much. **

**But I do have one major dilemma facing this story. I can't figure out a name for my OC character. I figure that scientist Hoffstetler will name her at some point, but I have no clue what that will be. I need suggestions big time. So if any of you can think of any right off the bat then please don't be shy in letting me know. To be more specific they should be names with have something to do with the oceans. For me that would make them far more meaningful for my tastes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Syrena and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Fish Out Of Water Chapter 1 **

In Baltimore, Maryland no one would really tell upon even a second glance that there is a secret government facility right in its heart.

Under the guise of a separate company Occam is perfectly hidden from the public eye other than to the people who actually work there day in and day out.

From all the way to the highest points of the ranks to the bottom of the totem poll which are the cleaning staff. But while the people working in the low ranks aren't government officials they still have clearance to maybe glimpse some stuff that is top secret.

That's the case for two of the cleaning crew Eliza and Zelda.

One night they are assigned to a new routine cleaning in an area that is being prepped with haste in preparation for something that's going to be arriving any minute.

Needless to say the state of the room is not something the two woman were pleased to receive, particularly Zelda.

"What in Sam Hill? Lou," yelled Zelda, disgusted by all the garbage she sees scattered everywhere instead of in the empty garbage cans standing around them where it belongs. She and Elisa quickly start to load the trash into the laundry bin with all their cleaning supplies that they rolled in here. "You boys mind putting the trash in the cans? That's what it's there for. Hard to believe, huh? That's what it's there for."

"All right. All right. Sorry, Zelda. Sorry," said Lou, one of the facility's mechanics, picking up the trash nearby him and his fellow mechanics to load it into nearby cans.

"I don't know what they're doing. Making a goddam mess is what I think," said Zelda, irritatedly.

Apparently Zelda's ranting's are bothering some of the government scientists in the room.

As Zelda was still fuming and letting everyone hear about it Mr. Flemming, head of security, stalks over to them.

"Zelda! Stop that chatter please," said Mr. Flemming, harshly.

"Yes, sir," said Zelda, reining in her temper and mopping the floor.

"And there's no call for the blasphemy," added Mr. Flemming, severely chiding them.

"Sorry, Mr. Flemming, sir," said Zelda, contrite.

Mr. Flemming rolls his eyes in annoyance, returning to his work.

Standing in the center of the workforce, clapping his hands sharply to gain everyone's attention, Mr. Flemming said "A moment of your time! Today we are receiving a new team and a pair of two assets here in T-4. This is Dr. Roff Hoffstetler from our sister facility in Galveston. Now, I don't want to bolster or overstate the matter, but these may very well be the most sensitive assets ever to be housed in this facility at Occam Aerospace."

Right then the main doors opens announcing the arrival of said assets.

Rolled inside by two teams of four on car length, rubber wheeled pallets are pod like and cylinder shaped tanks filled almost to the top with water.

Behind the tanks is Colonel Richard Strickland, the man in charge of this project.

Strickland immediately goes over to Dr. Hoffstelter to speak to both him and Mr. Flemming in order to go over process and procedures that must be followed down to the letter.

As he does this Zelda and Elisa continue their cleaning rounds trying to go by unnoticed. Well at least Zelda is.

Elisa well…she's looking for trouble.

For some inexplicable reason Elisa feels drawn to one of the tanks. In fact she fully seems entranced watching the water splash around in small waves behind the glass, the only thing showing signs of life from within there in the first place.

Double checking to be absolutely sure everyone else is occupied with their own jobs at hand so no one is watching her she takes the final steps in order to close the distance.

Reaching out a hesitant hand Elisa lights taps on the glass with her finger not expecting to get such an aggressive response back as she did. The response was instantaneous.

In reply the tank rattles violently upon its trailer and a high-pitched roar explodes from within, sloshing even more water and frightening Elisa. Zelda darts over and watches with wide eyes as more and more violent bangs come from within. What alarms them the most is what looks to be a webbed and clawed hand is what slaps against the tanks porthole windows in such exponential force that the glass should've cracked, yet it didn't.

Then out of nowhere bangs and screeches containing insurmountable anger and fury escaping in typhoons from the neighboring tank.

There instead of a hand slamming against the sides of the tank and glass it's a scaled tail slamming repeatedly to break out.

Neither Elisa nor Zelda could believe their eyes.

That tail it looks like…a mermaids?

Apparently Dr. Hoffstetler decides the two janitorial staff has seen too much and orders them out of the room even though their work isn't even close to being done.

The last thing Zelda and Elisa see as they're hustled out of there is the tanks being surrounded and ushered to opposite ends of the room to different compressors.

Just what is going on here?

**Authors Note:**

**The winner of the contest is Child of Dreams for suggesting the winning name Syrena. So as has been mentioned already your reward is one single question answered about this story's plot. So choose wisely because remember you only get one until the next opportunistic chance comes along. **

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Syrena and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Fish Out Of Water Chapter 2**

No sooner did Zelda and Eliza leave the room that Dr. Hoffstetler immediately proceeds with unloading the two assets into their respective holding pod tanks that are connected to the large pool set up on the far side of the room.

"Mind how you're setting those up," cautioned Dr. Hoffstetler, noticing how some of the crew was being a tiny bit careless with handling the two separate tanks.

Arms crossed, tapping the cattle prod slowly and repeatedly on his elbow, speaking to his own men, Strickland said "Be on standby to restrain these two should either try anything funny."

"Yes, sir," they said.

Finally the tanks are connected to the pods.

Upon Dr. Hoffstetler's signal the worker's open both doors open allowing the Assets to be transferred into the new pool and tanks. The first one the humanoid amphibian that was captured from the Amazon river in Brazil made its entrance first shooting out the tank like a bullet. He soon found himself trapped in the new tank and finding the path into the pool temporarily blocked. Here Strickland's men were quick to get a chained color attached to its neck for restraint while the creature is distracted much to his displeasure.

While this was happening the second asset wasn't so quick to act. In fact she was acting quite skittish and reluctant to move out there.

Irritated and impatient Strickland bangs on her tank with the cattle prod hoping to startle her enough that she bolts out of there.

A hiss is heard before two clawed and webbed hands appear in the new pod. Moments later emerges a head, check, back, and…tail.

The Mermaid.

Eliza and Zelda's suspicions on one of the two creature's identity in the tank were correct from what little they managed to glimpse.

This is indeed a Mermaid.

But she's no ordinary Mermaid similar to how legends and movie pictures make them out to be. With her long dark hair, teal skin, eyes an unbelievable shade of icy blue, spikes similar to certain sharks and other sea mammals running along her spine she's a far cry from that.

To Dr. Hoffstetler she can't be anymore lovely.

In an instant when the Mermaid's body is completely out of the transport tank those men waiting in the wings strike. Just as it had been done with the humanoid amphibian the Mermaid is snatched getting a metal collar wrapped around her neck with a heavy chain attached to it. She fights them tooth and nail, snarling and thrashing her tail, but they're well aware of the precautions laid out when dealing with her so they keep well out of her range.

"Careful with Syrena," said Dr. Hoffstetler, stepping closer towards them with a checking hand on to control how rough they're treating her with all the manhandling.

The fact he's named the "Asset" doesn't go unnoticed.

"Syrena," said Strickland, turning towards Dr. Hoffstetler with a brow raised. "You've actually given this Asset a name."

"I found it fitting," said Dr. Hoffstetler in a clipped tone, shrugging, defending his actions. "In Ancient Greek Syrena actually means mermaid."

"Then let that be all it is, Doctor," said Strickland, warningly, finding the Doctor too empathetic for his tastes. "After all it's not wise to think of these things as more than just mindless animals. That's all they are."

Released from the humans hands Syrena charges at the glass separating her from the one who insults her so terribly, but the limits on the chain prevent her from getting more than able to press her palms against the glass. Growling she yanks on the chain, baring her teeth at Strickland.

"She didn't seem to like your comment," mentioned Dr. Hoffstetler, pointedly, disagreeing with the assessment.

Syrena narrows her gaze even further, hissing at the men, more specifically Strickland.

"Need I remind you, Doctor, that we are at war? A race against time with the Russians to beat them to space. It is our solemn duty to win the race at all costs," said Strickland, coldly, eyes hard and unmoving as stone.

Shoulders deflating a bit, nodding, Dr. Hoffstetler sighed "I know. I hear it all the time."

"Then be sure you remember it. Neither myself nor my superiors will tolerate any hint of disloyalty or insubordination," said Strickland.

Everyone within hearing range is well aware what that entails.

Something no one wants to be on the receiving end.

As everyone goes about their work and converse Dr. Hoffstetler casts a much warmer glance at the captive Mermaid now curled in on herself at the rear of the pod.

Dr. Hoffstetler has to obey no matter how badly this goes against his own personal moral codes.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the new upcoming Siren premiere! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Syrena and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark days. **

**Fish Out Of Water Chapter 3 **

Early that morning after the night staff had long departed from the facility Dr. Hoffstetler is alone in the lab, completing the work he has set out for himself for the day. He was checking on the diagnostics of the two Assets and the two tanks are compatible with their new hosts.

Upon Dr. Hoffstetler's insistence testing will not commence until tomorrow, to give the Assets some time to acclimate.

Right now as Dr. Hoffstetler is reviewing some paperwork his back is turned towards the two tanks. As far as he is aware both of them are slumbering in their separate holding tanks. Well he would be right. For one of them that is.

Suddenly from right out of the blue an ethereal and echoing melody is carried throughout the room. Dr. Hoffstetler snaps his head upwards to find out where it's coming from. He soon realizes the sound is coming from the tanks. To be more specific originating from Syrena.

Syrena is wide awake at the window of her tank, staring openly at him as she floats in the water. The minute his attention is on her Syrena's song amplifies, but not in a dreadful way. To the contrary Dr. Hoffstetler feels warmth bloom from within, becoming more relaxed and calmer than he has in ages.

Dr. Hoffstetler begins to slowly step towards the tank until he's about a foot away, not once removing his gaze from her. It's as if he is incapable of doing so. He then extends an outstretched palm, touching the glass but not her in the same spot. Dr. Hoffstetler can't explain it. A connection can be felt.

The moment is broken when Dr. Hoffstetler's radio blares to life. He's being summoned to the control room to speak to his superiors about experiments scheduled over the coming weeks.

Casting one final questioning glance at Syrena he then departs from the lab with her eyeing him the entire time.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Syrena and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**Fish Out Of Water Chapter 4 **

In hindsight to what possible unwanted repercussions might Dr. Hoffstetler's wishes are followed. No one bothers them during the day in the lab. So Syrena and the Amphibian Men had a semblance of peace at that time.

Whatever safety this might've held was dispelled the next day. This particular military unit is on a tight schedule in their race against the Russians. Delays are not an option on the course to victory.

Almost around noon is when the scientists entered the lab to do their work with Dr. Hoffstetler and Strickland among them.

Before anything too intense occurs Dr. Hoffstetler and his expert team of scientists want to give each of them a visible once over, scrutinizing them with their eyes in the pods in order to make sure no bad side effects are in play after placing them inside a brand new environment.

Fortunately none can be seen for the time being. Still they'll be checking for those once they actually begin to take samples from them later in the day.

With everyone on standby Syrena and the Amphibian Man is going to be permitted into the large and deep pool that is connected to their pods, but the chains and collars will remain on their necks as a precautionary measure. Plus it'll be much easier to keep ahold of them in control when it's finally time to take blood and other genetic samples from them.

Extraordinarily this is actually a pretty big moment shared for scientific progress and history. One for the history books. Well that is for those who had the properly authorized clearance to be partial to this sort of information.

Besides being transported in the same vehicle the two Assets have not exactly interacted with each other before. So all of them will be watching very closely. Dr. Hoffstetler gives the signal to allow the length of the chains to be extended and loosened for this unique encounter.

Panels around the pool were lowered so that everyone can clearly see through the second layer of acrylic glass what's about to go down. It's caught the attention of many here at the facility. So much so that they want to witness this for themselves.

The Amphibian Man is the first one to claim this more open space as his own. Syrena's demeanor is far more wary and cautious towards this act. She's extremely reluctant to do this.

As impatient as ever Strickland does bang harshly with his cattle prod on her pod as an incentive to come out. Startled by the noise Syrena dashes out of her pod. Some of the lab technicians laugh in amusement at her uneasiness, but those more respectful, similar to Dr. Hoffstetler, are unresponsive at this. They care more about the sort of knowledge that can be gained from studying this rather than mere entertainment.

The Amphibian Man spots Syrena instantly. He turns towards her, cocking his head curiously in mixed perplexion and confusion at the young mermaid. Right when Syrena surmises that there's no way out of the tank other than actually flying out of it she slows down while she swims. It's here that she notices the Amphibian Man watching her. Syrena freezes as she meets his gaze. Regardless of how old and ancient her kind are to the oceans encounters with his kind are quite rare and few in between. For a couple of seconds, all the two do is simply stare at each other.

Then the Amphibian Man makes the first move steadily advancing towards her. Syrena growls, hissing and baring her teeth at him in warning. A warning that he pays no heed to it. His intrigue by her provides a further incentive in order for him to move forward. But he does so with the utmost care clearly understanding her boundaries and that she is quite fearful. So once he's at a suitable and respectful distance he halts making calming sounds and motions towards her to correctly relay that he's not a threat to Syrena's wellbeing.

First impressions aside the Amphibian Man may seem somewhat dark and imposing to the naked eye, but in truth he really is very gentle.

The Amphibian Man calls plaintively to Syrena, hoping to go grant her reassurance that he means her no harm.

The stiffness in Syrena's body language relaxes as she soon reaches this exact conclusion by herself since the Amphibian Man hasn't made any movements of aggression towards her. Instead he proceeds to keep a respectful distance so as not to make her uncomfortable.

So now Syrena decides to meet him in the middle as a compromise.

Syrena closes the distance between them and the two just stare at each other.

Then Syrena makes the next move on the board.

Following the etiquette and conduct of her own people, Syrena extends a hand forward, palm outward, towards him. She lightly hisses, but this time in a more friendly manner. Already seeming familiar with what she wants in her intentions the Amphibian Man extends his own hand to her until their fingertips touch. Slowly the two bow their heads in greeting and recognition, foreheads nearly touching with how close their proximity is.

This unique and comradely moment is then rudely interrupted by those watching on in pure greed, ambition, and uncaring indifference aimed at these magnificent creatures.

During the brief interlude where the two oceanic species are distracted the humans had moved into position under Strickland's authorization. Without any sort of warning a catchpoll is secured around Syrena's neck alongside the metal collar on her neck. Syrena shrieks as she is dragged to the side of the tank, thrashing like crazy. Her arms are grabbed by two soldiers so she can't pull away with the combined force from them and the chain. As they are holding her there the Amphibian Man tries to come to her aid, but he is besieged on his own end, too. The scientists are taking this opportunity to take the samples they need from them.

Syrena squirms, screeches, and flails in a combination of pain and anger as a needle dug deep into her neck and spine, extracting stem cells and blood.

Seeing Syrena undergo this degrading indignity for some reason makes a great rage arise inside the Amphibian Man. He roars, yanking on the chains and catchpoll wrapped around his neck.

Strickland then approaches Syrena and shocks her with the cattle prod to keep her under control. The pitch or her agonized and outraged shrieks increase tenfold in volume, the shock setting the nerves in her body on fire.

The Amphibian Man won't let that stand. He waits for his turn as Strickland comes over to him. The Amphibian Man sees his chance for some revenge when he feels one of the soldiers holding him down loosen his grip slightly.

Strickland reaches out to shock him in the chest.

The Amphibian Man lunges, swiping his hand at the man in self-defense, claws extended.

Claws that ultimately found their mark.

Strickland yells and gunfire goes off in three shots, but they are too late. The damage is done. Strickland is now missing two fingers, fingers that are now lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Strickland then staggers out of the lab, clutching his hand with others following in order to assist him. The Amphibian Mans and Syrena's chains are pulled back until they are far from the edges, but not in their pods. So much chaos erupts from this that perhaps none of them thought to think to do that.

Syrena grunts rubbing her throat and arms where a few marks were left in the struggle. The Amphibian swims over to her, his concern for her apparently obvious. Syrena lightly wails, communicating that she wasn't hurt too badly even though the experience was far from pleasant for either of them.

Neither was it for Strickland and that leaves them very satisfied. It'll be a long time before his hand fully recovers from that experience.

Syrena is content with that for now, but one day he will be on the receiving end of a reckoning where that jerk will get what is coming to him in spades.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the Siren Season 3 finale and this story's 1****st**** Anniversary! **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 11 left to go until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. Because of this I feel like I'm at the top of my game right now as a writer. It's a really big accomplishment for me that I'm proud of. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Sayuri Wren, The Third Race, Romance Of The Cimarron, Glenstorm's Daughter, Bianca Robbins, Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Prequel, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Romance Of The Cimarron, The Third Race, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, the Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Prequel, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
